A Furry's Diary - Miami
by FazbearFurry
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend, Cody, without whom I could not have completed it.


Miami, FL. What is not to be liked about Miami? The skimpy, racy dresses on the beach? The nightlife? Or the late night parties? Anyone who looks for a bit of adventure ventures here and they are rarely disappointed. The coast washes away all bad memories and flows through with some new and refreshing experiences.

As it turns out, the city is furry friendly too! What's not to like about a city that accepts the concept of furries with open arms? Cody was in the right place, at the right time. Not sure of what to expect, but he was ready for any adventure that might come his way. A white dragon, he would visit a few clubs and parties to get his feet wet but he didn't find anyone interesting. Yet. He had a keen eye and was in pursuit of something more satisfying and rewarding, with a no-holds-barred approach. He would have some casual fun but somehow, he wanted to explore himself and how good it could get. The usual fuck wasn't as satisfying, those are available everywhere. He was looking for a more refined and wholesome experience.

He would literally get wet in his one-bedroom apartment where he was staying in. He had been here for a month. Far from home, he was not yet satiated. Unless he decided to skip his usual routine and head to South Beach early morning instead of the usual daytime or night.

He drove his way out to South Beach just in time for the first rays of the sun to refresh him. "Whoa, this is what I have been missing!" he smiled to himself as he took all the time in the world to breathe in the fresh coastal air. He had been here at different times of the day… But this was a first. He had no idea on how good the air would feel like. He felt his juices flowing within, taking away all the disappointment of not having a great experience yet.

He took his time to jog near the coastline for about an hour. The beach was secluded for some reason and the air was refreshing. Why wouldn't he? He took a break after the stretch to slow down, breathe in the air and….. SPLASSSSHHH!

Maybe he got lost in the thought of the air and the calm around it so much, that he did not hear an incoming blue water buggy speeding towards his direction. Cody wiped his face off to notice the black apparel sticking on the coastguard's solemn figure, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest, arms. His wolf like presence could be daunting to most people, however, Cody was not so easily scared.

An angry, awestruck and confused Cody wiped his face off. "Heyyyyyyyyy! What gives!" The wolf growled back to him in rage, almost dismissive of his question. "I was about to ask you the same, boy! The beach is off limits at dawn. Didn't you hear? Or hear my buggy coming at you? Kids these days!" the wolf breathed down on the dragon's face. Suddenly taken aback by the response of the Wolf coastguard, Coby replied "Hey! Can you beha…. " As he was about to continue, his nose caught the scent of the wolf's breath and he suddenly felt… intoxicated by the musky smell. And submissive. "I….I…. I did not…. know sir… I'm sorry…." He licked his lips out of instinct. Realizing what he had just done, he was shocked and scared of what would happen next. It was the wolf's turn to talk and he had not played it the best way.

"Heh, Sir. Y'know, kiddo. You're a terrible talker. You ain't gonna get anywhere with that mouth of yers. Go off the Beach before I change my mind and press charges against you!" The wolf folded his arms after flashing his coast guard badge. Cody's mind was clearly clouded by now. All the talking on his face made him even more submissive. He licked his lips once again, turning his back on the coast guard, before instinctively running towards the water, throwing some of it on the guard's face. "That's what you get, bitch! Don't you dare threaten me!" he then normalized to his own self. Realizing that he has now crossed the point of no return, he went on his knees to apologize to the wolf before the wolf could even continue. "Oh shit! I fucked up bad! Please lemme go! Pwease!"

The wolf had snapped. This was a dragon who had made a joke on him. This was to be the first time in three years. Never had it happened before. The wolf, now riled up with the moment, firmly used his claws to get a grip on the big dragon and removed a black duct tape from his pocket. He would tie it on the dragon's mouth while the dragon could do nothing. Cody resisted, but it was in vain. The coastguard seemed to know what he was doing. He pinned the dragon on his back, firmly on the ground, tying his hands and feet up. But this wasn't the end of it. The wolf lifted the dragon clean, on his shoulders as if he were a bag, carrying him somewhere. The dragon's size may have been dauting but the strong wolf had his number. "You will pay for this, kiddo!" he angrily growled while moving forward.

As the wolf strode forward with his offender, the dragon's nostrils would keep hitting the back of the musky wolf, which would intoxicate the dragon further. He would appear to be licking the wolf softly, so that the wolf did not notice. "Thisssssss….. This is what I have wanted" he said to himself while losing his consciousness to the wolf's overbearing scent and strength. He decided to play along, as a ruse so he could finally get a true experience. He had found something by sheer randomness and was not willing to let it go.

Cody closed his eyes to make it look like he fainted. After about ten minutes, Cody felt like there were some stairs that the coastguard climbed. He finally dropped Cody onto a bed and turned him around, only to find him fainted…. Or sleeping. The Wolf was taken aback and growled. "He fainted? How! Surely he must be faking it!" the wolf came closer, using his paws to check on the Dragon's breathing. "Damn!" the wolf said, dropping his shoulders. He now carried Cody to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He loaded Cody down there. "Ima take a leak, kiddo. When I be back, you better be ready for some home schooling!" the wolf took his imposing figure to the toilet and started peeing, with his face upward and whistling. After a short while, the sound of the piss hitting the toilet stopped. The wolf immediately stopped whistling and looked downward, only to find that the dragon had come right in front of his cock, taking all the piss on his face and body and the dragon used his hands to spread that piss on his body. The wolf was clearly flustered and shocked with this development. He was in shock. Cody took that time to set the deal. "Now, I'm gunna take your knot and load it on my face." He grabbed the wolf's knot, much to the surprise of the Wolf.

The wolf growled at first, then followed it with a soft murr as the White Dragon used his hands to grab the big knot and lick the tip of the knot. This made the wolf howl. Sensing that he has the opportunity, Cody decided to drive the advantage home. He took the knot carefully and swallowed it, while licking the entire length of it. He was pleasing his master so that all of the wrongdoings can be forgiven.

Cody used one hand to suck on the wolf's glistening shaft while using the other hand to massage the wolf's big, daddy sized balls. The Wolf had now lost control and was howling, murring to this new experience. He stopped resisting and let the white dragon do as he pleases. This was a strange feeling for the wolf, being an alpha. But it did not matter. Somehow he was enjoying it, but not as much as Cody, who was pleasuring his mouth with the goodness of the wolf's large knot and balls. He would occasionally switch to stroking the knot while stuffing his face on the wolf's big round balls. You see, he had never thought of rimming being his thing, but he wasn't one to shy away from experimentation. After all, he lost sense of his surroundings while he was licking the wolf's butthole and getting a feel of the wolf's muskiness with his balls. It was hard to figure who was more intoxicated.

Until the wolf suddenly snapped out of it and grabbed the offender's neck. "You… You wanna play dirty with me? Now I get you dirty!" he would pick up the dragon a third time, this time using his duct tape to close his eyes. Cody was taken aback with this, but he hoped that he had done enough to make the wolf reconsider.

Before long, the wolf removed the tape. Cody opened his eyes to find that he has been tied on the ceiling, upside down, with the dragon's face facing the lower half of the wolf. "Now we get dirty!" he exclaims. The wolf used his paws to grab Cody's head, opening his mouth and used brute force to shove his knot inside the White Dragon's mouth.

"Fhhhhhppppp" Like always, Cody was in the right place, at the right time. He always wanted to have a dominant partner and as destiny would have it, he would get a firsthand experience of it. Right here. The wolf would ram his knot inside Cody's mouth like a battering ram while also using his hands to shove it further in. Cody could nearly feel the entire length of the knot inside him every time, while his mouth would stretch to its limits due to the size of the wolf's knot. He had secretly been looking for alphas and all of the frustrations were ending right here.

The wolf would murr while increasing the speed of his thrusting inside the White Dragon. After ten minutes of battering, the wolf's pre-cum filled the dragon's mouth fully, spilling out while the wolf unloaded his seed.

The wolf would stop after this, freeing Cody and laying him on his bed. From his grey hues the wolf watched. Thick paws resting on the side of the bed as he watched Cody squirm and moan on the wolf's knot.

The Wolf stared at Cody's sweating panting form, watching the droplets of cum spill from his mouth. All that wolf jizz just made it a little more easy for him to squeeze into. "Mmmhh." Came a groan deep in his chest a rumble of desire. His large frame's shadow bearing down on the dragon, with his wet knot dangling lazily.

Just watching Cody squirm on top of that made blood pump through his arteries, filling the Wolf with delightful thoughts. "Now I'm gonna make you my bitch" the wolf growled as he dragged the White Dragon on top on himself, on the bed before Cody stared at the Wolf's knot again.

"Hhhhhh, give me just a couple minutes to you know, recuperate!" Cody pouted as he slowly panted, the exhausted dragon exhaling. Even as he spoke, pre-cum was bubbling and drooling down his mouth. Cody was squirming as he tried to free himself from the wolf's large frame. The wolf nickered, slowly taking in deeper breaths. Each inhale seeming to grow that thick cock just a little bit more in front of Cody's eyes.

"Ima bear hug you kid!" the Wolf grinned as he grabbed the dragon tightly, pulling Cody's face towards his and the large wolf knot cupping Cody's rear end as the wolf pulled him in close. Cody titled his head down to leave a wet smooch against the wolf's forehead, holding his lips against the wolf's while his nostrils flared, taking in a deep inhale of the wolf's scent again. "Mnn.. you smell nice"

Cody gulped down his throat a little bit, blushing a soft shade of red. "Thanks. For this." Cody mewled sweetly slowly pressing himself against the wolf.

"I think I know what you want" the wolf gave a slight grunt from his lips, hoisting Cody up and spreading those cheeks with his powerful paws. His knot throbbing to life as it slowly ballooned with girth! Every inch of him straining to keep from just rutting that little pup!

Cody just enjoyed himself as his fingertips looped around the wolf's neck, grasping helplessly into his mane. "Mnnf, and whatcha gonna give me?" Cody hummed, his tail curling tightly into itself, feeling that strong shaft gliding against his inner thigh, just barely grazing against his tight cleft.

"Oh no.. it's what you're gonna give me." The wolf nickered, his lips curling into a grin as he slowly repositioned the White Dragon in his lap. Turning him around and holding him. "And what I want.." His voice trailed on, his thick paws massive enough that the wolf could hoist Cody upright! "Is that ass!" He grunted, watching Cody's body shake as the wolf held Cody in place, hips thrusting upwards!

The wolf was a gentleman. The way his cock pushed into that tight although loosened ring of Cody's ass made him grunt! "Hnnghh!" The Wolf grunted, his ears at full attention! Oh he loved this, watching Cody cry out at how thick his knot was!

Cody instinctively grabbed at the Wolf's back, using the tender to engage in passionate kissing with the wolf. The wolf's claws sinking into the Dragon's skin through his shirt! "FFFK!" Cody almost coughed at the sudden sensation, the wolf's thick swollen knot filling Cody's body more than he had thought could even fit! "Ifh.! I.. I-" Cody panted heavily from his lips, drool spilling down the side of his chin as he tried to catch his breath!

The wolf's paws clutched into Cody's furred flesh. Cody had been wanting this for so long, that ring he'd been wanting to fill up with an alpha's load since he waggled that little ass "Uh-uh!" The wolf grunted, parting the kiss, holding Cody, forcefeeding that massive girthy veined knot into Cody's ass watching a slight bulge begin to form against the inside of the dragon's tummy! "Gonna make sure you make a good bitch!"

The wolf connected the kiss again and didn't even pull back, not yet. He was just letting Cody get used to his size! He wasn't completely selfish though, the moment he felt Cody's hilt as far as the dragon could go, he carefully massaged Cody's inner thigh with his left palm. "Shhh, such a good kid. Letting me have such fun." He groaned into Cody's ear. His palm reaching around, gently strumming at the cleft of Cody's ass with his paws.

Cody gasped out, parting the kiss again, his vocal chords failing him! "I bet this is your favorite part.." the wolf nickered in Cody's ear, whispering with his velvet lips as he slowly spread that tantalizingly juicy ass. The wolf's hips providing a slow and steady rhythm, his knot creating a suction like sound as he pushed and pulled inside of Cody. His grunts and moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room! "Will you play nice with Daddy?" He groaned in lewd ecstasy. Those swollen balls so full, bulging with his wolf cum.

The wolf's words made the dragon's spine tingle, his head bouncing up and leaning back as Cody tried to keep balance with each heave of the wolf's paws and push of hips! "FFhfk!" Cody spasmed out from his lips, his tongue gaping as he scrunched his face.

"You are going to love this." The wolf lewdly came back and locked his lips with Cody again. "It's so tight.." the wolf murmured, matting his fur with his drool as he pulled upwards, firmly pressing against that little spot in Cody's ass while he thrusted up with that knot in Cody's ass!

"HAYH!" Cody shrieked! His voice hitting a higher octave with his eyes crossing in sheer lusty pleasure! "That's my girl!" The wolf trumpeted proudly. Cody's body slowly being pulled down on that knot while the wolf's paws continued to curl and tug against Cody's sensitive bundle of nerves. Squeezing the little cluster between Cody's own flesh and the pressure of his fingertips against it from inside! "Ahnf! Hh! Imgonna-!" Cody gave a slight squeal from his lips.

The wolf's eyes stared on over the dragon's shoulder, watching intently as he felt Cody's ass contract, tightening, as the wolf repeated his motions, and then finally he felt Cody's body start to release from the pressure! It was such a pleasing sight, the way Cody looked like. His legs shaking. The view was so perfect that the Wolf was unable to keep himself from holding back any more! His knot giving a throb before gushing out its load inside of Cody! The wolf's lips curled up in a lustful groan as he parted the kiss again and started to howl with pleasure!

" **Uuuuuuuwwwwwwww!"** Came that robust sound of a wolf unloading itself inside a delightful White Dragon.

The wolf's body giving a few involuntary bucks of his hips. Even with his eyes closed, Cody felt a bright light shining down on him! Those thick swollen wolf balls contracting as cum gushed inside of his ass and spilling on the pair's body! Each sputter of jizz overflowing Cody's poor tight ass and spilling down!

The wolf collapsed his body back onto the bed with Cody falling against him, the wolf's heaving chest taking thick breaths of air as he managed to catch a moment. Cody on the other hand was just relaxing, his feet resting on the wolf's knees with his body relaxing against the wolf's chest.

The wolf murrs happily as he tucks Cody in with himself tightly, wrapping Cody up in his arms, but not before Cody had rolled on the cumpool below. Cody grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over the two "I love youuuuuuu….." came a parting voice from Cody as an "Mhm" could be heard before the two of them go to sleep.


End file.
